Chasing Tails
by Lifewelove
Summary: Normally, Wren is chasing Spencer and tries to make her fall in love with him with soft kisses and cheesy pickup lines, but what happens when the tables are turned and it becomes the other way round? Will Spencer convince the lovable Brit to stay with her?
1. Chapter 1

"So wren is back in town" Aria teases as she winks at her worried friend. The four girls were sat on the floor in Emily's bedroom, gossiping and having a girly day before they all left to spend the rest of their nights with their boyfriends.

"Have you told Toby about your drunken 'chat' with him yet?" Hanna smirked and giggled while Spencer glared back.

"No. and I'm not planning on telling him." The brunette moodily replied.

"You do realise you're going to have to tell him some time. Preferably, sooner than later, before it gets worse." Emily was always good to turn to when things like this happened.

Not that things like this happened a lot but Emily was the perfect person to turn to if you needed advice. Spencer sat in silence while thinking about what Emily had just said. Although Spencer didn't like to admit it, Emily was always right. The advice that she gave was the right advice too and it wasn't the kind of advice that she would give you just to change the subject; it was the kind of advice you needed and would actually solve the problem.

"Spencer?!" The girls were shouting for Spencer's attention after she'd drifted into a daydream, thinking about Emily's advice. "Yeah? Sorry I was just thinking about…" She trailed off. "Sorry, what's up?"

Emily sighed "Aria and Hanna have to go now. I was wondering if you did too. "

"Oh right, no. I have a couple of hours until I meet Toby, maybe I could stay for a bit?"

"That's fine with me. Maybe I can actually knock some sense into you." She smirked. The girls laughed for a couple of minutes then Aria and Hanna got up to leave.

"You better ring us later and tell us if you actually told Toby about Wren." Aria laughed.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Bye guys." She said In a Sarcastic way.

"I'm right you know." Emily grinned after the other two girls had left. "About you telling Toby, what happened between you and Wren that night."

"I know, but he's going to be annoyed that I kissed someone else and he's going to be mad that, the someone I kissed was Wren. The one person he strongly dislike and I went ahead and kissed him. Wow! What a great girlfriend I must be."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to have to tell him, Later." She sighed and looked at the time on her phone. 6:48pm. One hour and two minutes left until she met her gorgeous, loving and warm-hearted boyfriend who would do anything for her and never break her heart, just so she can go ahead and break his. Spencer was right. Like always. She really is a _great_ girlfriend.

"Thanks for the advice Em." Spencer smiled at the tan girl that was sat on her bed. "I better get ready for my big reveal." Spencer rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Don't worry about it. Promise to ring me later and tell. Me. EVERYTHING!" Emily Smiled and hugged her best friend before she walked home and got ready for her night in with her boyfriend, Toby.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Clock on her phone turned to 7:50pm, Spencer was dreading the moment when she told Toby what happened with Wren. "Maybe everything will be fine, and I won't have to tell him." She said to herself as she paced the floor. "It's alright, he doesn't need to know. He won't find out what happened!" She told herself. Her Phone buzzed.

Maybe he's busy and wants to cancel then I won't need to tell him anything. She thought as she opened the message.

**Spencer,**

**I know your dirty, little secret. You should tell Toby before I do. It's only fair he gets to know too.**

**Kisses, -A**

She dreaded even opening that text message. If that was from –A then that meant… She still had plans with Toby and now she actually had to tell him about Wren. One way or another he was going to find out, and I guess it wouldn't be as bad if she told him, would it?

The clock changed to 7:55 pm. The doorbell rang and she nervously opened it to see her handsome boyfriend standing in front of her with a big grin on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Toby…" She started as he entered the house and sat on the couch.

"I know, I know." He interrupted. "Five minutes later. Again. Sorry, but I had to stay later at work and then I had to hurry home and…"

"That's not what I'm worried about." This time Spencer interrupted him.

With a concerned look on his face, Toby wondered what had happened.

Without waiting for Toby to say something. Spencer thought it was better to say it now, when she actually had the guts to say it.

"So, you know that time where I went to meet Melissa at the bar…" She started

"Two, Three months ago?" Toby asked but she just continued.

"Well, she left me for Garret, and I got pretty upset because, it was actually really important what I wanted to talk about, but… as a Hastings, I had done what all Hastings do when they're upset… I drank."

Not knowing where the story was leading to, Toby sat in silence with an uneasy look on this face.

Spencer looked away and continued the story. "Wren" she paused. "Came into the bar and he saw I was upset… and as a gentlemen, he offered to take me home. I kind of refused because I didn't want to be around my parents while I was drunk so he took me back to his place."

Toby's eye's started to widen and he had an annoyed look on his face. Spencer was still trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Anyway, he went to get me a glass of water, and he came back I started hitting on him. I kind of kissed him. Well, made out"

As the Brunette girl looked down, Toby began to ask quietly "Anything else happen that night?"

Without looking up, Spencer began to shake her head, "No, he didn't want to."

Toby widens his eyes once again. "He didn't want to?! So you did?"

"I was drunk, toby."

"When you are drunk, Spencer. You speak your mind…. But in your case I guess you didn't speak you mind, you actually done what you were thinking. Therefore you cannot in anyway blame it on the alcohol."

To spencer's surprise he was actually calm when said that.

Spencer didn't dare to look up, until she heard Toby sigh and walk towards the door. That's when she perked her head up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm done, Spencer… We're, done." With that, Toby left the house in a calm manner, While Spencer sat in tears.

What had she done? Maybe it is better that he knows. At least –A can't hold it against her. Apart from that, she doesn't have any other secrets, -A most likely has left her alone.

After ten minutes, of Spencer feeling sorry for herself, she decides to ring Emily. Voice mail. Hanna is with Caleb and Aria is with Ezra. Great! Her boyfriend has just left her and she doesn't have anyone to turn to. Although… Maybe there is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes : I didn't actually know if anyone would read this. I'm not really into this story so I don't know if I should carry it on. Please leave a review. :) **

Spencer gets her shoes and coat of and runs to the car. She still remembers the directions. Take a left at the roundabout, then another left when you pass

'Mr Jones' corner shop.' As she drove along a row of town houses she stops at the light blue of on the right. Number 52. She sits in the car for at least five minutes then gets out and knocks on the door.

The door slowly opens as a shirtless young man with short brown hair, big brown eyes and a small smile on his face that shows little teeth stands in front of her.

"Spencer?" He asks with a heart-melting, British accent.

"Hi, wren." She smiles.

"I didn't know you were coming? Please, come in." He moved to the side and guided her to come in.

"I'm sorry to turn up like this, it's just…" Spencer paused as she entered the house and walked into the living room. "I needed someone to talk to and well, Aria said you were back in town so I thought… but if you're busy I can leave? It's wrong of me to just turn up without being invited or ringing first. Sorry, I'll just leave." She turned towards the door as she mumbled. "What was I thinking?"

"Spencer."

She turned around and waited for Wren to continue.

"It's fine. Please, stay."

Spencer gave a little smile and sit down on the couch beside him.

"Is everything alright? You said you needed to talk to someone? I'm here if you want to share."

She gave a slight nod and told him everything that happened that night.

"Blimey, you've had quite the night. You can stay here if you'd like? It's a bit of a mess but I'll tied it up and we can watch a film and then I can either take you home or make you a bed up here? It's up to you. However you don't have to make up your mind now. Have you eaten? I was just about to order pizza." He grinned at her while she tried to take in everything he had just said.

Spencer realised she was about to cry and put her hands over here face.

"Spencer? Did I say something to upset you?"

The brunette stayed quiet and just shook her head. Then looked up at him

"I've not eaten all day" she gives a slight smile as he whipped the tears from her eyes.

Spencer looks at his lips then at his eyes and slowly leans to kiss him.

10 centimetres away from his lips and a phone starts to ring. Wren turns to his phone and looks at the caller Id. "Sorry, I've got to take this."

He walks to the kitchen and answers the phone. "Hello, love. Spencer just came round. No, she's just upset. I know, I promise. I don't know what the plan is yet. I'll call you when I know. Love you too, bye sweetheart."

Listening into wren's conversation, Spencer starts to get jealous. She turns around and stares at the television until wren comes and sits beside her again.

"Is everything alright?" Spencer asks as she fakes a smile.

"Everything's good. So, what pizza you wanting?"

"I think pizza can wait" Spencer smirked and leaned forward to kiss wren. Without knowing they were already kissing. Wren started to pull back and sighed

Spencer looks confused. Is this not what Wren had been wanting since they first met? Is it not normally Wren who leans in first? For once Wren was the one who didn't want that, and Spencer was the one who did.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on."

He didn't mean to lead her on? Okay, this time was defiantly different. Wren always flirts with Spencer and now he doesn't to lead her on?

Spencer sits in silence with an uneasy look on her face. She wants answers. Wren is never like this when it comes to spencer, he's normally all over her and now he just wants to sit an eat pizza while watching a film?

"I'm guessing Melissa hasn't told you…"

"Told me what?" She frowns and looks away.

"Melissa and I are dating again, and well hopefully by the end of the year if everything goes good, we'll be engaged. Expect, we're moving back to London at the end of this month…"


End file.
